


Angels and Wingfic Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Angels, M/M, Rec list, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in January 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 3





	Angels and Wingfic Recs

### Steve/Bucky Angels and Wingfic Fic Recs

**Title:** And There But For the Grace  
**Why:** Why? BODYSHARING  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262050/>

**Fic:** but WERESWANS (series)  
**Why:** Steve is a wereswan. I feel this sums up why I love it.  
**Link:** <https://www.archiveofourown.org/series/155966>

**Fic Name:** Crimson Crisp  
**Why:** Short, but very beautiful vignette of angel Steve and Bucky.  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766425>

**Title:** Falling Like Ashes  
**Why:** tbh some really hot and very athletic demon!Bucky x angel!Steve sex, and also an incredible dose of feelings from tragic backstory. There was depth of characterization and plot that I frankly didn’t expect but adored and wanted more of. Also it was really really well-written smut. :eyes: I have heart emotions and pants emotions.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614147>

**Fic Name:** The First Thing About Birds  
**Why:** very sweet grooming wings fic!  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154231>

**title:** in the land of gods and monsters  
**why:** I also really like angels, demons, magic, and anything supernatural really. it was fun to write and I think it's fun to read too  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897009>

**Fic Name:** Silent thunder, as of a thousand wings  
**Why:** A canon-divergent guardian angel Bucky fic that follows him from a young child all the way to post-CATWS. This is one of my favourite Bucky characterisations. Vivid characters, deep and detailed worldbuilding. And the PINING.  
**Why 2:** Some of the most intricate, engrossing world-building and lore development I’ve found. Told from Bucky’s POV, Bucky is Steve’s guardian angel, and does what he’s not supposed to do on his first time on Earth — he falls in love with his charge. There’s some introspective lore bits that really hit me philosophically, and some OCs that are amazing.  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537363/>

**Fic Name:** Traveling Light  
**Why:** Alternate universe fic with very unusual worldbuilding, and a lovely developing relationship between Steve and Bucky  
**Why 2:** Why: I’m a sucker for magical realism, but this is beautifully written and has really fantastic world-building. It’s focused on Steve (who is human, sort of) and Bucky (who is a very very old angel). Other characters, like Sam and Natasha, make appearances as other magical creatures.  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037927>

**Fic Name:** Write it on the Skyline  
**Why:** A classic ‘guardian angel falling in love with their charge’ fic. Gorgeous and moving, with a clever blend of canon and AU elements  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596525>

### Angels and Wings Steve/Bucky Fanart

Absolution, by cobaltmoony: <https://twitter.com/cobaltmoony1/status/1069924419823296512?s=21>

Avenging Angel: Steve, by Brilcrist: <https://www.deviantart.com/brilcrist/art/Avenging-angel-Steve-326910225>

Archangel Steve: <https://www.instagram.com/p/w6vaKQtAKu/>

Devil Bucky: <https://www.instagram.com/p/w6vE0dNAKO/>

Angelic Steve: <http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/178872772617/inktober-day-8-justice-im-following>

Demonic Bucky: <http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/178834971937/inktober-day-7-demon-im-following>

Bracketed for nsfw-ish <http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/178918094182/inktober-day-9-pure-lovers-im-following>

Bracketed for blood <http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/180664373562/unbreak-my-heart>

Morningstar remix: <https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1088801855960797184?s=21>

**Name:** Fanart - MORNINGSTAR  
**Why:** I love me some savage, protective Steve. This comic is stunning.  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320808>

Fanart for This Enchanted Place: <https://buckysnowangel.tumblr.com/post/179621975021/full-artwork-for-my-cap-big-bang>

### Bonus: Angels and Wingfic Fanworks for Other Characters and Ships

Avenging Angel: Bruce, by Brilcrist: <https://www.deviantart.com/brilcrist/art/Avenging-angel-Bruce-326910692>

Avenging Angel: Tony, by Brilcrist: <https://www.deviantart.com/brilcrist/art/Avenging-angel-Tony-326910828>

**Title:** Now Winging Selves Sing Sweetly  
**Why:** It's a Sam-centric Winterfalcon (Bucky/Sam) fic in which Sam gets wings. The tone is on the introspective side of things as Sam not only comes to terms with having wings but also realizing they are genderqueer.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859409>

**Title:** put your arms around me baby (i just wanna fly)  
**Why:** Steve/Sam. Steve’s wings need a little TLC, so he goes in for a massage & really clicks with his cute masseuse. Also i like it cause it gets a little xeno about oil glands (not Explicitly so, tho) xD  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756509>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
